There is a genetic predisposition to the disease systemic lupus erythematosus. Recent research has concentrated on several genes on chromosome 1. Several lupus centers are cooperating in the further study of these genes, especially whether they predict which organs lupus affects in individual patients. SLE patients and their parents are being invited to participate in this study. Patients and parents agreeing to participate will have blood drawn at the time they enter the study (approximately 50 cc or a little more than 3 tablespoons), which will be sent to the University of Alabama-Birmingham for genetic studies. Patients alone will have blood drawn (approximately 30 cc or 2 tablespoons) to determine autoantibodies. Socioeconomic and demographic data (i.e., age; gender; race; occupation; income; marital status; housing; health habits; and health insurance) will be obtained, because past studies have shown these factors are important in the outcome of lupus. Information on the past course of SLE will be obtained from medical records, and disease activity will be assessed (by Dr. Petri) during regular appointments, on a yearly basis. There will be updates by telephone (about every 6 months). Genetic material will be stored to help in the future search of genes that contribute to lupus.